La Hechicera y el Demonio
by Violette Moore
Summary: Damian escapaba a todo objeto que pudiera reflejar su cuerpo, combatía distinto, hablaba distinto, actuaba distinto. Ella decidió enfrentarlo, pero quizás fue demasiado tarde para salvarlo.


¡Saluditos! La presente historia corresponde al reto del mes de Junio, debía tratar de lo sobrenatural y por algún motivo terminó en esto. Los personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente la trama. Que por cierto, soy nueva en este Fandom, así que espero no me quedaran muy OOC. Está basado en la película ** _"Liga de la Justicis Vs Jóvenes Titanes"_**

Dedicado a **_Lady Wayne Al Ghul_** (Te dije que tenía un Damian/Raven en la mente y es este)  
Por lo demás, se me cuidan. Besos a los que comentan. Hasta la próxima.

.

* * *

 ** _La hechicera y el Demonio._**

.

.

.

Espejos, reflejos, objetos translúcidos y brillantes, Damian Wayne escapaba a cada uno de ellos y Raven apenas si lo había notado.

La espada de su abuelo fue el primer indicio de aquello, la metió en su estuche y la oculto en la parte mas profunda de su habitación. Cambió el modo de combate a uno más esquivo y menos agresivo. Starfire lo consideró un progreso, Jaime y Chico Bestia apostaron por ver cuanto tardaba el Príncipe engreído en perder la calma y correr por el arma a fin de asestarles una tajada.

Eso no sucedió, el nuevo Robin, si es que el calificativo era bienvenido, gustaba de evadir la pelea verbal y mantenerse en las sombras, meditabundo, cabizbajo.

En cuanto a ella, la verdad es que también la evitaba.

Lo buscó un par de veces, luego de su pequeña aventura en el infierno, el chico era una bomba de tiempo, demasiado solo, anhelante, aterrorizado y roto. De sus labios lo único que arrancó fue la declaración de que iba a colgar las armas y dejar su capa.

—¿Qué?

—Mi padre tiene razón, usar armas es algo estúpido.

—No lo haces por eso…—respondió utilizando su magia, haciendo emerger sus dones para conectar con su mente y ver lo que sucedió mientras estuvieron en el infierno.

—Peleaste con tu abuelo. —declaró.

—¡NO TE METAS EN MI CABEZA! —demandó levantando la voz y usando la espada para colocar el filo contra su garganta. Ella ni siquiera parpadeó, se quedó estática buscando las palabras para decirle que ese de ahí no era su abuelo. Era un demonio, uno de sus hermanos que había encontrado la debilidad de su corazón y se había encarnado en ella para hacerlo perder la batalla.

El cuerpo de Damian temblaba porque había visto demasiada sangre correr en muy poco tiempo.

Ella divisó el cuerpo de R'as al Ghul quemado, yaciente a escasos centímetros de las aguas del Pozo de Lázaro, después vio a su madre caer, subir a una nave y la misma explotar hasta convertirse en cenizas.

Él estaba roto, desecho por dentro porque en su educación le habían prohibido llorar. No había derramado lágrimas por su abuelo o su madre. Sólo sudor y sangre. Los entrenamientos tortuosos a que se sometía, las constantes peleas con su padre, el incesante rechazo.

Todos eran castigos que se imponía porque no pudo salvarlos a ambos.

—Damian…—pronunció su nombre, llamándolo con la mente, pero el menor estaba demasiado absorto en su tragedia.

A esas imágenes siguieron las de sus aliados en los momentos que él los hería.

Siempre se ensañaba de más con Nightwing porque era obvio el respeto, orgullo y amor que le tenía Batman. Luego estaban las palabras de él, felicitándolo por convertirse en lo que su abuelo quería que fuera.

 _"Yo no lo maté"  
_ _"Quisiera creerte"_

La mano que sostiene la espada aumenta el agarre, las puntas de algunos cabellos caen, ella debería apartarse ahora pero en lugar de eso son mas imágenes las que observa.

La tortura que sufrió en la Isla de los asesinos, el Talón que ofreció una mano amiga, el hermano que jamás conoció.

 _"Eres un defecto Damian, Así como eres, no me sirves para nada"_ —la voz de su madre es un eco doloroso en el pecho. La de su hermano una estaca, instalándose en el corazón.

 _"Quiero sentirte en mi corazón, madre. Amarte como lo hace él"_

El sonido de un disparo, le parte el alma.

Raven llora en silencio, Damian no es consciente de lo que hace, el cuerpo rígido, la espada enterrándose en su cuello.

Él quería escapar.

Desde entonces, todo lo que ha querido es escapar, pero su padre no ve, no advierte. Si fuera Nightwing, Red Hood, o Red Robin, cualquiera de los "aliados de Batman", él escucharía, pero sólo es su hijo.

El que engendró con un cuerpo maldito, la asesina que amó en una noche de pasión y después abandonó.

Raven siente pena, el guerrero rabia. Las imágenes de su pasado avanzan, hasta volver al infierno y culminar en el encuentro con su abuelo.

 _"¿Quién crees que planeo todo esto, hijo mío? ¡Únete a mi, cumpliremos nuestro sueño, seguirás tu destino. El único que escribí para ti!"_

Damian suelta un bufido, ella siente su temor y tristeza, la infinita nada que noche tras noche le aqueja.

Él quería seguirlo.

 _"Yo haría lo que fuera por ti" "Pero lamentablemente, no eres tu"_

Usó la espada para cortar la cabeza de la única persona de la que se supo amado. Su abuelo nunca cuestionó sus decisiones, ni apeló a la debilidad de su corazón y por supuesto que jamás lo llamó defecto.

Él era su orgullo.

La futura cabeza del Demonio.

Heredaría todo y dominaría el mundo para convertirlo en un lugar mejor de acuerdo a los ideales de la Liga, ninguno de los cuales compartía su padre.

Lagrimas salinas se unen a las gotas de sudor y un poco de sangre que emana de la herida abierta. Garfield los encontró donde estaban, a medio pasillo de las habitaciones con ella aterrorizada, rodeada de su resplandor violáceo, los ojos rojos, húmedos de llanto y él con el cuerpo tieso en posición de ataque, cortando su carne.

Llamó al resto de Titanes a voz en grito y transformó su imagen en la de un Carnero para embestir a Damian y alejarlo de su cuerpo. Ella rompió el trance que sostenía, los miró en el suelo, gritó a Garfield que por el amor de Dios lo dejara.

—¡SUÉLTALO! ¡NO FUE SU CULPA! —Chico Bestia tenía a Robin, empotrado contra la pared, los cuernos del Carnero enterrándose en su pecho cortándole la respiración, hasta la sumisión.

—¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO?!—quiso saber Star, iluminando su cuerpo, generando bolas de energía, pero sin saber exactamente a quién dirigirlas.

—¡Éste degenerado estaba a punto de asesinar a Raven!—acusó Garfield.

—¡Eso no es cierto!—gritó ella, usando su magia para sanar su herida.

—¡Miren la espada! ¡Tiene su sangre! ¡Pude olerla a metros de distancia!

—¿Es eso cierto, Damian?—Insistió Kori. —el hijo de Batman ni siquiera hablaba, estaba pálido, mareado, a punto de desmayarse, Garfield lo presionó aún más fuerte, el chico gritó, perdió el conocimiento y ella uso su energía para separarlos.

—¡Es cierto!—confesó. —Pero no es así como sucedió. Yo entré en su mente, invadí sus recuerdos…

—¿Qué?—preguntó Star, visiblemente alterada.

—Fue sin querer, estábamos conversando y de repente…yo no pude mantener el control.

—Tenía su espada contra tu cuello…—repitió Garfield, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra con los colmillos y la lengua.

—Él solo se defendió.—concilió mirándolo a los ojos para que le creyera.

—De acuerdo, —intervino Starfire. —lo importante es que ninguno de ustedes está gravemente herido.

—Seguro,—comentó Jaime. —pregúntale a él. Primera semana en casa y van dos veces que termina en cama.

—Eso es porque se está adaptando. —respondió aireada, levantando al menor en brazos. —Todos ustedes tardaron meses en adaptarse a la Torre, en controlar sus habilidades…

—Si, pero él no tiene ninguna. —atacó Garfield. —A menos que la falta de control sea una habilidad superior.

—Tres semanas. —respondió Star, levantando el vuelo y mirándolos a todos de manera severa. —Esa es la cantidad de tiempo que su padre consintió en que se quedara en nuestra casa. Si en tres semanas no consigue trabajar en equipo, lo enviarán a un internado en Suiza. ¿Alguno de ustedes imagina lo que es eso? ¿Alguno de ustedes ha sido apartado de todo lo que conocía por algo que ni siquiera estaba en sus manos? ¿Alguno de ustedes cometió error tras error antes de encontrar una solución?

Los jóvenes Titanes y ella bajaron los rostros avergonzados.

.

La Torre era un hogar para todos los perdidos e inadaptados, dónde podían dejar de esconderse y avergonzarse de lo que son.

.

Al caer la noche, Robin seguía inconsciente, Garfield se ofreció a velarlo y ella permaneció en su habitación meditando.

Quería olvidar sus recuerdos, la pesada carga que sostenía, el horrible dolor y la sensación de vacío.

Damian Wayne creía que era un objeto vacío, se percibía a sí mismo como un instrumento maldito. Y ella no podía soportarlo porque creció en el paraíso y después lo transformó en infierno. Provocó la muerte de centenas de personas por un capricho vano, por querer ser aceptada, incondicionalmente amada y eso era lo mismo que deseaba, él.

Derramó lágrimas en la intimidad de su alcoba, hasta que llamó a la puerta Starfire y la consoló entre sus brazos.

—¿Tan malo fue estar en su mente?—preguntó la Tamaraniana, acariciando sus cabellos y limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro.

—Él no tiene idea de que van a enviarlo a un internado.

—Lo sé, me lo dijo Nightwing la noche que lo trajeron aquí. Yo lo llamé para decirle lo insufrible que era y él me lo contó, junto con todo lo que les repetí. Damian jamás tuvo infancia, recibió afecto o confió en otro ser humano.

—Creo que estaba comenzando a confiar en mi.

—La confianza se pierde con mucha más facilidad de la que se gana. No quiero que uses tus dones para entrar en la mente de nuestros amigos, todos tenemos secretos, merecemos nuestra intimidad.

—Lo lamento.

—Entonces, dale su tiempo para sanar.

.

Cuando despertó, Gar creyó que le saltaría encima y lo destruiría pero todo lo que hizo fue llamar a su padre.

Quería largarse de ahí, el gran hombre no estaba y el que le respondió fue su mayordomo.

.

 _—Lo siento mucho, pero me temo que no hay nadie que pueda autorizar su salida._

 _—¿Autorizar? ¿Ahora resulta que estoy recluido?_

 _—Mas bien a salvo. Su padre está con la Liga de la Justicia y el joven Nightwing en una misión secreta de la que no tengo permiso para hablar. La Baticueva está cerrada a cal y canto, protocolo máximo de seguridad pero supongo que ya hablé de más._

 _—De acuerdo._

 _—Veo que luce usted más pálido y delgado de lo normal. ¿Es que no lo alimentan en ese lugar?_

 _—Lo hacen, Alfred._

 _—¿En verdad? Tan pronto como yo mismo pueda salir de aquí le enviaré comida decente._

 _—No te molestes._

 _—Sabe bien que no es ninguna molestia, ¿Algún mensaje para su padre?_

 _—Sólo dile que quiero volver a la Isla…_

Damián cortó la videollamada en ese momento. —ellos escuchaban a través del muro gracias a un dispositivo electrónico del Escarabajo.

.

—¿Isla?—preguntó Jaime mirándolos a ambos.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Batman vive en una miserable Isla?—comentó Gar llevándose las manos a la cintura.

—Él vivió en una.—respondió ella para zanjar el tema.

Damian se daba por vencido, regresaba al lugar dónde estaban obligados a recibirlo por ser quien era.

.

—No tienes que irte. —comentó esa misma tarde cuando todos cenaban. Damian limpió su rostro con una servilleta y respondió.

—Si tengo, todos ustedes me tienen miedo. Y no imagino un escenario donde podamos ser amigos.

—Ya lo fuimos una vez.—comentó Starfire.

—Porque la Tierra estaba en peligro.

—¿La Tierra o tu padre?—preguntó Jaime.

—Él se sacrificó…

—Lo sabemos, viejo. —interrumpió Gar. —Estábamos todos ahí y la verdad, te debemos una.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste, es una disculpa de Chico Bestia. —continuó explicando Jaime. —Lo hiciste bien, tienes madera de líder, nervios de acero, actitud de patán, pero podemos trabajar en eso.

—¿Estás bromeando?

—Yo te ataqué con mi magia.—comentó Raven.

—Yo traté de matarte.—agregó Jaime.

—Y yo de aplastarte.—confirmó Garfield.

—No entiendo su punto…—Damian los miraba como si al fin se hubieran vuelto locos. En casa de su padre la etiqueta señalaba que el que golpeaba primero se quedaba al último pero al parecer, aquí funcionaba distinto.

—Lo que tratan de decir es que ya están a mano. Todos se han lastimado entre sí, ahora pueden comenzar a ser amigos. –Starfire le guiñó un ojo al niño y éste se ruborizó, sin convencerse aún con la idea.

—Antes de entrar en tu mente, estabas dispuesto a colgar la capa y las armas…— Damian escondió el rostro fingiendo que su ensalada de lechuga y pepino era lo más fascinante del mundo.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Nos das otra oportunidad?—preguntó Starfire.

—Yo quiero, pero no sé si pueda hacerlo…

—Controlar la ira, es algo que puedes hacer con otros instrumentos además de la espada.

—Lo sé…—y Raven también lo sabía. En algún momento de su educación, una figura que consideró paterna le enseñó a tocar el violín.

—¡Entonces vamos de compras!—sugirió Starfire, ante la mirada atónita del resto. —¡Será divertido! Podemos comprarte un par de bastones como los de Nightwing o quizás prefieras unas Sai

—¡Claro! Comprarle armas nuevas, es la opción correcta. —comentó Garfield con sorna.

—¡A ti también te compraremos algo! ¡A todos de hecho! Vayan por sus chaquetas, yo enciendo el auto.

—De acuerdo.

.

.

.

El Centro Comercial estaba a rebosar de gente, Garfield y Jaime se escaparon a la sección de electrónica, querían probar los nuevos videojuegos en exhibición, Starfire la arrastró donde estaban la ropa y accesorios femeninos y Damian estaba deambulando como siempre, solo.

Un par de horas después, cuando todos tenían las manos llenas de bolsas, recordaron al chico y se dieron una merecida patada mental. "La idea era formar un equipo" "No dejarlo a su suerte" pero evidentemente, el menor de los Wayne sabía como matar el tiempo.

Lo encontraron al interior de una tienda de música, la gente se aglomeraba de adentro hacia afuera, el sonido que profería con el instrumento de cuerda era hermoso, elegante, vertiginoso. La pieza les resultó desconocida y a consideración suya increíblemente triste y solemne. Cuando terminó de tocar, abrió los ojos, miró a la muchedumbre y se disculpó por tomar algo que no era suyo.

Una ovación se escuchó en respuesta. Star extendió su tarjeta de crédito y dijo que se llevaban el Guarnerius.

—Mi padre puede…

—Dije que les compraría lo que quisieran y lo cumplo.

—Batman financia esta sociedad, de todas formas.—respondió frío.

—¿Te cuesta demasiado dar las gracias, enano?—atacó Garfield quitándole el instrumento para observarlo.

—Tt, ¿Que tienes tú, gel antirrábico?

—Un tapete de baile y Jaime la nueva edición de Mortal Kombat.

—Apuesto a que ahí puedo volver a patear tu trasero.—comentó el moreno.

—Como digas.

.

Las notas de su violín se extendieron así por las cinco noches siguientes, los chicos si quiera se dieron cuenta, pues tan pronto comenzaba a tocar, subían el volumen de la televisión, Kori se encerraba en su alcoba y en cuanto a ella, le encantaba escucharlo tocar.

Era fascinante la combinación entre lo excelso y lo funesto. Tanta armonía, acompasada con los latidos de su corazón, le agradaba oírlo y ponerse a leer, meditar, soñar…

Tuvo una pesadilla la madrugada que Damian dejó de tocar y reanudó sus entrenamientos.

 _En ella estaba el joven Wayne practicando en el centro de su habitación. Sólo sombras y objetos oscuros a su alrededor. Su cuerpo era iluminado por un marco rectangular, una puerta, ventana o a lo mejor un espejo._

 _Continuó tocando con los ojos cerrados hasta que una a una cedieron las cuerdas del instrumento. Cada que cortaban su carne, él evocaba escenas de su formación de asesino: **Sangre derramada, huesos quebrados, acero fundido quemando sus miembros.** Damian siseó de dolor al romperse la última cuerda y cayó de rodillas envolviendo su cuerpo con los brazos._

 _La oscuridad para esta parte de la escena, era casi absoluta. Él miró sus manos sucias, las supo corruptas, malditas. Las mismas manos con que sostuvo a su abuelo, amenazó a su madre, rechazó a su padre._

 _Intentó levantarse pero estaba demasiado cansado para hacerlo, buscó apoyarse en el marco, observó su reflejo._

 _Un niño de doce años que lo ha vivido y experimentado todo, menos el afecto._

 _Lloró._

 _._

En el sueño, Damian lloró pero su llanto no era transparente, sino negro.

.

.

.

Lo buscó a la mañana siguiente, luego de su entrenamiento y el desayuno. Lo encontró en el techo, acomodado en una silla alta hojeando un libro, ella lo abordó de inmediato, quitándole el ejemplar y tomando sus manos.

—¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?! —gritó tan fuerte que hasta la intimidó. Sus manos estaban limpias, no había heridas recientes en ellas, sólo las marcas habituales de una persona que suele empuñar toda clase de arma.

—Lo siento, creí que tú…

—¡No me gusta que me toquen! Ya se lo expliqué a la otra y si no te molesta, quiero mi libro de vuelta.

—¿Otra?—ella usó su magia para devolverle el libro y el chico señaló el otro extremo del techo donde estaba la red de voleibol y jugaban dos contra dos, Chico Bestia, Escarabajo, Starfire y Terra.

—Oh…

—Si, oh. No me importa lo que creas que pasó entre nosotros. Antes pediste que me mantuviera alejado y ahora te pido la misma cortesía.

—Lo siento, Damian…yo

—Tú no sabes absolutamente nada de mi, ¿De acuerdo? —el fulgor de sus ojos, la oscuridad de su esencia. Ella creyó percibir algo en él, pero tan pronto como lo sintió se esfumó.

—¡Hey! ¡Eso fue falta!—gritó Garfield.

—Por supuesto que no.—comentó Terra.

—Usaste tus poderes, cariño. ¡Jugábamos sin poderes!

—¡No use mis poderes! —se defendió.

—¡Claro que lo hiciste! Una diminuta piedrecita apuñaló mi pie y estropeó mi salto.

—¡ARBITRO! —Damian sonrió haciéndose a un lado y mirando a los héroes.

—¡Él no vio nada! —se quejó Jaime. —Estaba ligando con Raven.

—Vi lo suficiente, su técnica es torpe, el juego aburrido y Terra no usó sus poderes.

—¡Se los dije! ¡Ganamos!—gritó victoriosa la rubia.

—¡Nada de eso! Fue trampa. —volvieron a quejarse los chicos, dudando de la palabra de Damian, el joven vestido de negro con excepción de los tenis deportivos y el libro de pastas rojas, volvió a sonreír socarronamente y se dirigió a sus amigos.

—No hizo trampa porque nadie sería tan estúpido como para usar sus poderes teniendo a la líder de los Titanes cerca.

—¡CORRECTO!—gritó eufórica para señalar con el dedo y sacarle la lengua a Garfield, el aludido se puso un poco más verde y cerró los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo frustrado.

—¿Ya me puedo ir, cierto?

—Si, muchas gracias Damian. —lo despidió Star y el chico comenzó su nueva rutina de guardián de las sombras.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

—¡Dios, es tan ardiente! —comentó Terra espiando a Damian a su lado. Ella rodó los ojos y la miró despectivamente.

—Sólo está parado cuidando que su muro no se caiga, leyendo el mismo libro de siempre.

—Claro que no, este es de pastas verdes y en serio que es ardiente. ¡Solo míralo! Sus ojos penetrantes, sus manos asesinas, la piel morena como las arenas del desierto, su absoluta indiferencia por la vida.

—¿Tú escuchas lo que dices, cuando lo dices?

—Yo…—la rubia carraspeó y continuó hablando. —Sólo te estoy dando una mano, mientras los chicos se escabullen a elaborar la otra parte de tu plan.

—No te pedí que lo hicieras.

—¡Pero si esto es lo mejor de mi día! Su postura arrogante, su cabello negro, los labios gruesos…—Raven estaba a dos centésimas de segundo de abortar su plan, abrir un portal y mandar a Terra al infierno cuando la rubia la interrumpió saliéndole al paso.

Damian estaba por concluir su lectura, lo que quería decir que regresaría a su cuarto.

—¡Hola!

—¿Que quieres?—el hijo de Batman cerró el libro y la observó con el ceño fruncido. Terra hasta se paró derecha, alisó sus ropas y no reprimió el impulso de colocarse un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja para llamar de más su atención.

—Estuve hablando con Gar el otro día y me comentó que eres sumamente bueno en el combate "cuerpo a cuerpo" —Damian chasqueó con la lengua y metió el libro en el interior de su chaqueta.

—¿Y la pregunta o tu problema con eso es?

—Que estoy entrenando kravmagá y quería poner a prueba mis movimientos.

—¿De verdad?

Damian la barrió con la mirada y ella necesito mucho autocontrol para no saltarles encima. _¿Desde cuando él era tan fijado? ¿O desde cuando a ella le importaba tanto?_ Era la hija de Trigon, desde luego que le tenía sin cuidado su nueva actitud de lobo solitario, altanero, señor de las sombras y líder auto nombrado de los Jóvenes Titanes.

Robin aceptó ser su compañero de entrenamiento, le dijo que se vieran en veinte minutos en el gimnasio y que por favor atara su cabello.

.

—¡Ahh! ¿Lo oíste? ¡Quiere tocar mi cabello! —gritó cuando el asesino se había ido.

—Lo que dijo es que no quiere tirarte del pelo para derribarte al suelo y golpearte de lleno.—refutó.

—¡Él puede golpearme dónde y cuando quiera! —Terra la abrazó y corrió a cambiarse a su cuarto, ella ya estaba sintiendo dolor de cabeza cuando Escarabajo volvió con un diminuto roedor sentado en su hombro.

—¿Terra quiere ser arrastrada por Damian?—preguntó Jaime incrédulo.

—Antes quería ser arrastrada por mi…—comentó el roedor haciendo pucheros.

—Ya, amigo. Conocerás a otra

—Ninguna será como ella.

—Tal vez le den calabazas y por despecho regrese contigo.

—¡Si! ¡Espera, no! Yo no soy el plato de segunda mesa de nadie…—Gar recuperó su apariencia y se concentró en Raven.

—¿Encontraron algo?—ambos chicos negaron.

—Ni un solo espejo, objeto reflectante o brillante. Cubrió las ventanas con telas negras, la espada está enterrada al fondo de su armario, debajo de toda su ropa igualmente negra y a parte de su tableta electrónica, montones de libros, libretas de dibujo, lápices de colores y pinceles…y _o diría que se parece bastante a tu cuarto_.—Garfield se colocó detrás de Jaime al explicar la ultima parte. Raven lo miró con dureza pero no se quejó.

—Lo temía…

—¿Que copió el diseño de tu habitación?

—Cuando estuve en su cabeza, él estuvo en la mía.

—Eso explica su nuevo carisma.—comentó Jaime sólo para ser golpeado en las costillas por Garfield.

—Tienes razón. —confirmó ella. —Pero no termina de explicar por qué huye de su reflejo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Lo he observado esta ultima semana, él nunca está cerca de nada que pueda reflejar su imagen.

—Eso es imposible, las cámaras de video, las ventanas de la sala, los cuadros en las paredes, la pantalla plana, los cubiertos de plata…—a medida que Garfield iba explicando, se iba callando. De un tiempo para acá, Damian nunca los acompañaba a ver televisión o jugar Mortal Kombat en la sala de estar. Se paseaba por los corredores que no tenían decoración o vigilancia e inclusive se negaba a tomar asiento en el puesto del comedor que estaba de frente al gran ventanal de la Torre, en cuanto a los utensilios de cocina o las armas bélicas, eran demasiado personales como para que lograran advertir su reflejo en ellas.

—El salón de entrenamiento.—comentó Jaime.

—No tiene ventanas.—acotó Garfield

—No, pero el escarabajo sugiere que la tecnología del simulador podría crear estatuas de hielo, criaturas reflectantes o convertirlo el cuarto en un inmenso espejo.

—Andando.—ordenó Raven.

Los Titanes emprendieron el vuelo, Chico Bestia tomó la apariencia de un cuervo verde y se colocó en medio de ellos.

—¿Qué sucede si huye de su reflejo? ¿Encontró en tu memoria como convertirse en vampiro?

—Peor…

Damian estaba demasiado herido el día en que lo confrontó.

Él quería regresar a casa, colgar las armas, dejar de luchar. Su padre le cerró las puertas y ellos consiguieron que lo volviera a intentar, pero todo dentro de él, eran heridas que sanar. Lo que Damian debió encontrar en su memoria, era lo mismo que había efectuado ella para escapar del dolor.

—Debió usar mi espejo.

—¿Tienes un espejo como el de la Bella y la Bestia?

—¡Es Blanca Nieves! ¡Y no digas estupideces Garfield!

—En la película de Disney, Bestia le regala un espejo a Bella para que pueda ver a su padre…

—¡YO NO TENGO UN ESPEJO PARA VER A MI PADRE!

—¡Cálmate! Dice estupideces cuando se pone nervioso.—defendió Jaime y el escarabajo opinó que su amigo pasaba la vida nervioso.

—¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?—preguntó Raven, más para sí que para ellos.

Los chicos aumentaron la velocidad del vuelo hasta pasar por la oficina de Starfire, la Tamaraniana estaba en videoconferencia con Nightwing, pero aún así los escuchó.

—¿¡Qué está sucediendo ahí afuera!?

—¡Hay un intruso en la Torre!

—¿Qué?—Nightwing prestó atención a esa parte de la conversación. Su amiga, a veces amante y novia se levantó de su asiento y salió al pasillo a charlar con ellos.

—Las alarmas de seguridad y las cámaras de video no detectaron nada.

—Eso es porque ya estaba adentro. —los chicos retomaron la huida pero Star tomó a Raven del antebrazo.

—Explícate.

—Hace días que las cámaras de vigilancia no registran nada desde el interior de la Torre.

—¿Cómo dices?—Nightwing hackeo los sistemas de la Torre y corroboró lo dicho.

Siempre que pasaba Damian por algún sitio la imagen de video se perdía. Es más daba la impresión de que él supiera que pasaría. No miraba directamente a la lente, pero había una sonrisa entre seductora y tramposa en su afilada cara. La pose de "soy el Rey del mundo" no era nueva en su estampa, pero destilaba aún más petulancia. Sus movimientos eran diferentes, más elaborados, sigilosos.

Su "Principito malcriado" no se comportaba así.

Damian gustaba de hacerle saber a todo el mundo que estaba en algún sitio y ya fuera que les buscara pelea verbal, arrojara objetos o tirara patadas, él siempre se daba a notar. El chico que observaba a medias se mantenía entre las sombras, vestía en su totalidad de negro. —aquello no era nuevo— pero le faltaba energía, vida…

Nightwing llamó a Batman, el bastardo no respondió pero lo atendió Alfred.

—¿Sucede algo, joven Dick?

—¿Cuando hablaron con Damian por ultima vez?

—Hace dos semanas, si mal no recuerdo. Estaba demasiado ansioso por regresar a casa.

—¿Eso fue lo que dijo?

—No con exactitud, lo que pidió fue que le dijera a su padre que quería regresar a la Isla.

Esa declaración no le gustó, ni la actitud solitaria del niño entre más retrocedía con las grabaciones de video.

Lo observó con claridad por ahí de la segunda semana. Su imagen no aparecía distorsionada pero su semblante era trágico, doloroso. Mostraba una sonrisa falsa cuando estaba con todos. La sonrisa "Wayne" que ensayaban frente al espejo cuando tenían que aparecer ante cámaras y medios de comunicación.

Él creyó que la cercanía con otros chicos de su edad le ayudaría a entenderse a sí mismo, abrir su corazón y demostrar sus emociones pero evidentemente, se equivocó. Solo se sintió más solo, diferente, roto.

Dejó de mirar el video y se alistó para salir. Necesitaba saber que le pasaba a _su Robin_ , el de Batman, es decir.

.

.

.

Cuando los alcanzaron en el gimnasio, el chico ya estaba encima de la guerrera con una pequeña daga apuntando a su corazón.

—¡Damian, suéltala!—ordenó Starfire.

—¿Por qué? Si ella quiso que me acercara…—respondió acariciando con la navaja la tierna piel de su cara. Terra tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, miraba a Garfield y Chico Bestia se concentraba en ella luchando por no transformar su cuerpo en aquella criatura lobuna que desgarraba prendas y comía carne.

Ninguno terminaba de entender qué era lo que había pasado. _Cuando Escarabajo intentó cambiar la configuración del simulador una descarga eléctrica lo fulminó, las computadoras centrales se frieron y la iluminación eléctrica de la Torre se apagó. Damian aprovechó ese interludio para derribar a Terra y arrebatarle la navaja que ocultaba en el interior de su ropa._

—Vamos a calmarnos todos.—ordenó Starfire iluminando su cuerpo. Convirtiéndose así en el único faro.

—Tú no eres Damian—comentó Raven uniendo las palmas de sus manos y generando un halo de energía violeta. El aludido sonrió, ignorando la presencia de una temerosa Terra que estaba demasiado asustada como para mover el piso y aplastar con un bloque de cemento a Damian.

—Apenas lo descubres, _¿hermana?_ —el calificativo la tomó por sorpresa, el chico sonrió aún mas ampliamente, mostrando el resplandor de unos ojos color de la sangre y acto seguido espetó.

—Ella piensa mucho en ti, _Bestita_. "No debió rechazarte por las inseguridades de su corazón" "No debió ignorarte" "No debió apartarse" ¿Pero sabes, qué? Lo hizo, para no lastimarte...—a medida que hablaba iba pasando el filo de la navaja por el largo del cuerpo de la muchacha. Terra estaba atrapada entre sus formas, no podía moverse, no podía atacar, no podía hacer otra cosa más que…llorar.

Garfield soltó un aullido nada humano y transformó su cuerpo en aquella Bestia inmensa, Damian cortó a Terra, una tajada limpia en el cuello y se la arrojó. El lobezno atrapó a su chica entre dos enormes manos de afiladas garras, aulló de nuevo mirando la sorpresa en sus ojos, la sangre que emanaba y el dolor.

Starfire y Raven atacaron a Damian, el chico esquivó los ataques con agilidad demoníaca, seguía teniendo la daga entre manos y la utilizó, para lanzarla a la espalda baja de Garfield.

La Bestia gimió, se retorció agónicamente y recuperó la apariencia adolescente. Terra se desangraba en sus brazos, el puñal evitaba que pudiera mover las piernas, él comenzó a gritar suplicando ayuda.

—¡Tienes que sacarlos de aquí!—ordenó Raven a Starfire.

—Tú eres la única que…

—Puede detener a Damian. —Raven iluminó sus ojos de color rojo, su cuerpo resplandeció en tonos de negro y violeta, acto seguido cubrió a sus amigos con magia para cerrar sus heridas.

—Eso no será permanente, tienes que llevarlos a donde estén seguros. Llama a Cyborg, pídele que abra un portal. —Starfire asintió, dirigiéndose a Garfield que seguía contemplando a Terra.

—¿Crees que puedas cargarla?

—Claro que si…—Gar, transformó su cuerpo en un pulpo, se pegó con las ventosas a la espalda de Starfire y así la Tamaraniana pudo cargar a Jaime con ambos brazos.

—¿Segura que estarás…?—Kori ya no pudo terminar esa pregunta. Raven había creado un portal con la forma de un cuervo y se había llevado al hijo de Batman con ella.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

—Hogar, dulce hogar…—comentó el chico, aunque en realidad era una dimensión alterna. No tenía nada que ver con el infierno o Azarath.

—¿Quién eres?—preguntó furiosa, desvelando su magia, destruyéndolo con la mirada a fin de revelar su estampa.

—¿No reconoces a tu propia sangre?—respondió taimado, disfrutando las palabras, lamiendo cada una de ellas con los labios. Raven enloqueció, transformó la dimensión en una casa de espejos.

Mala idea hacerlo, eso le recordó su visita al parque y el cómo se divirtieron.

Damian seguía ahí con las ropas negras, tenis y ojos, rojos.

Detrás de su cuerpo, en los espejos, la hechicera pudo contemplar su verdadero reflejo. Era un Demonio, hijo innegable de Trigon, lo adivinabas por la piel cereza y los dos pares de ojos ambarinos.

—¡Sal de él!

—Pero no puedo hacerlo…—respondió orgulloso. —Sabes que los demonios como nosotros nos alimentamos de las emociones humanas. Lamemos su tragedia, nos adherimos a su dolor y tú, querida hermana, estabas tan desesperada por escapar a Padre que olvidaste la inicial instrucción.

Abriste el infierno para aquellos que aún no habían muerto, transformaste sus historias, corrompiste sus destinos.

Ese que se llama Bestia, ahora puede convertirse en criaturas que hace milenios que fueron extintas, el escarabajo en la espalda de aquel, posee conocimientos de cómo viajar entre dimensiones, la Chica del espacio adquirió un fuego nuevo y en cuanto a él…—comentó girando con dramatismo y desvelando su cuerpo.

El verdadero Damian yacía en un rincón del infierno. La capa de Robin sirviendo de manta para cubrir su cuerpo, no había antifaz sobre su rostro, las botas estaban manchadas de tierra y sangre, los puños igual y ni que decir del rostro.

Había oscuridad a su alrededor, tanta que parecía imposible que alguien pudiera acercarse, Raven lo intentó pero su hermano rompió el hechizo y ocultó al chico.

—Bueno, él…olió de lo más exquisito desde que entró.

—No…

—Tanta debilidad, tanto sufrimiento. ¡Padre Nuestro! Es la mejor ofrenda que jamás pudiste haber traído.

—¡NO! —comentó la hechicera cubriendo sus labios con ambas manos.

—Tuve que pelear con nuestros hermanos para seducir su corazón. Y la mejor parte de esto es que tú ya lo sabías.

—¡No es cierto!

—Sentiste su tristeza desde la primera vez que lo viste, te conmoviste con ella, fue por eso que invadiste su mente. No solo una, sino tres veces. —Raven se quedó lívida ante lo dicho.

El cuerpo de su hermano era de por lo menos dos metros de altura, delgado, atlético, la piel roja al descubierto con excepción de un pantalón de color negro, las piernas terminaban en patas de cabra, las manos eran humanas pero con uñas negras, el rostro alargado, afilado, apuesto pero provisto de ese aire de pedantería y superioridad que arruinaba su estampa. En la frente tenía un par de cuernos cortos que simbolizaban su edad. Estaba en la adolescencia y se quedaría ahí por los siguientes cien o doscientos años. Ella lo miraba sin creer en lo que decía, pero conocedora del tema.

Se sintió atraída por las emociones de Damian.

Era como él decía. Los "demonios" adoran la tragedia humana, la debilidad de su corazón. No por nada se había acercado a Garfield cuando terminó con Terra, porque esa debilidad resultó de lo más exquisita, tontear con él, compartir la cama, tener su corazón en la mano y después rechazarlo, la llenó de un poder que no sabía que tenía pero que condenaba.

Borró los detalles íntimos de la memoria del Chico Bestia, le hizo creer que entre ellos no hubo nada más que camaradería, que solo salieron un par de veces a tomar café, aunque Jaime y Kori sabían que hubo una mañana en que el chico verde, salió totalmente desnudo y desorientado de su alcoba.

Emociones, deliciosas y placenteras. Aquello de lo que carece cualquier demonio y lo que más anhela, pues le ayuda a mantener su fachada y mezclarse con la especie humana.

Cayó de rodillas, consciente de su fechoría. Había pasado un año entero desde que sucedió aquello, duplicó sus entrenamientos, la meditación que arrancaba de su mente toda clase de emoción y deseo. Pero con la cercanía de su padre, con la presencia de Damian, con esas imágenes tortuosas y delirantes, estaba claro que actúo con descaro.

Su hermano se le acercó, recuperando la imagen del niño, el cuerpo delgado y moreno, los cabellos negros, los ojos rojos.

—¿Ves? Aunque encierres a nuestro padre aquí…—comentó tocando la gema que lucía en la frente. —No puedes arrancar lo que eres de aquí…—la mano se posó en su pecho. Raven maldijo su cercanía y su tacto. Ya no había emociones en su corazón, era eso lo que le llamó atención cuando estaban en el techo.

Damian era una coraza vacía, habitada por un ser que se alimentaba de las emociones de otros. Lo maldijo en su fuero interno y lloró.

Lágrimas negras.

Ahora es que entendía su sueño.

Los demonios lloran lágrimas negras porque no poseen alma, ella no tenía ninguna, sólo un cuerpo humano que pretende sentir y entender. Su hermano la abrazó entonces, le compartió su calor y la esencia del cuerpo que usurpó, ella se confortó dos centésimas de segundo y después lo rechazó.

—¡Quiero que salgas de él!

—Y yo quiero que entiendas que no puedo hacerlo…—el demonio abrió de nueva cuenta el portal.

El verdadero Damian estaba dormido, hecho un ovillo, abrazándose a sí mismo, su rostro estaba manchado de sangre y tierra pero sereno.

—Él se metió en el espejo como hiciste tú para arrancar todas las emociones que heredaste de tu madre humana. Entró en una dimensión que le era desconocida y como habrás de imaginar se convirtió en la fruta prometida. Demonios de todos lados se acercaron a él y tu amigo los combatió incansable hasta que lo encontramos.

Los tres hijos de Trigon, tomamos la apariencia de su abuelo, su madre y su hermano.

La única familia que amó, los que conocieron verdaderamente los deseos de su corazón. Él nos miró a nosotros y se rindió, bajó la espada, me la devolvió.

—¡Lo engañaste! —él era el primogénito. Por tanto el más poderoso y malvado.

—Todo lo contrario, le di lo único que deseaba. Regresar a casa con la familia que ama.

—¡ELLOS ESTÁN MUERTOS!

—Todos estaban en el infierno. Sus almas fueron reclamadas de manera inmediata y es por eso que aunque salga de su cuerpo, ya no puedo devolvértelo.

—¡NO! —la hechicera se levantó de nuevo, convocando toda su magia y arremetiendo contra aquel que si quiera se inmutó. Lágrimas negras mancillaban su rostro, en esta dimensión no era necesario ocultar su verdadero tono.

El cuerpo de Damian esquivó ataques, se replegó a los lados, pero jamas se defendió.

—Está muerto, querida hermana. Extinto, su alma se fue al purgatorio o al paraíso, quizás tanta pena conmovió a algún ángel y ahora toca las cuerdas de un arpa.

—¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?! ¡DEMONIO! ¡MALDITO!

—¿Cómo pude yo? ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE TÚ?! Eres igual a tu madre, te sentiste atraída por la oscuridad de este cuerpo. El heredero al trono, la futura cabeza del Demonio, por eso lo usurpé. Me servirá de mucho para continuar el legado de nuestro padre.

—¡No te dejaré, hacerlo! ¡No usarás su cuerpo para gobernar el mundo!

—Pero si es su destino, el único que se escribió para él.

—No vas a hacerlo…

—Entonces supongo que esto será un duelo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

—¡Dónde está Robin! —demandó saber Batman por enésima vez en la sala. Starfire no tenía respuestas, tan solo tres chicos con heridas fulminantes que pudieron cobrarse su vida, pero que gracias a los cielos no lo hicieron.

—Está con Raven y eso es lo único que sé. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos, ella declaró que ese no era él y Damian la llamó hermana.

—¿Trigon tiene otros hijos?—preguntó Nightwing.

—Los tiene…—comentó Jaime a media voz. —Cuando estuvimos en el infierno había tres figuras que nos agredieron. Ellos se presentaron como sus hermanos. Dijeron que la estaban esperando.

—¿¡Y qué tienen que ver con Damian!? —bramó enloquecido Batman. —Jaime se pensó la respuesta, estaba demasiado drogado por la medicina como para intimidarse con su rabia.

—Tal vez, no con él.—declaró Kori, haciendo memoria. —Pero si con su imagen.

—¡Explícate!

—Los Demonios cambiaban de forma, quizás…

—¿El que volvió con nosotros no era Damian?—preguntó Garfield atemorizado.

—¿Lo dejamos en el infierno?—inquirió Jaime. —¿¡El jodido bastardo que se atrevió a apuñalar a Superman se quedó en el infierno!?

—¿¡Que Damian qué!? —Batman estaba a dos centésimas de segundo de iniciar una guerra personal contra los Jóvenes Titanes en el instante mismo que se abrió un portal y emergió Raven.

La luz que despedía su cuerpo los dejó momentáneamente ciegos, Terra no podía hablar, la tajada casi le cercena las cuerdas vocales pero estaba sentada a la orilla de su cama observando la escena al igual que el resto.

Cuando la luz se esfumó, contemplaron a la hechicera, las mismas ropas de siempre pero visiblemente rotas e impregnadas de sangre, entre sollozos se abrazaba a si misma, las manos desnudas le dijeron a todos lo que temían.

—¿Damian está…?—preguntó Nightwing con la voz medio rota. Ella negó con el rostro, derramó más lágrimas que ensuciaron sus ojos.

Cuando advirtió la presencia amenazante de Batman, soltó una única palabra.

—Lo siento…

Un nuevo resplandor los cubrió a todos, cambiando sus memorias, modificando los recuerdos.

Los héroes no tenían que saber lo que había pasado.

El alma de Damian estaba bien, en algún lugar del inframundo esperando por renacer. En cuanto a su cuerpo, bueno…ella era hija de un Demonio y lo prefería vivo, aunque estuviera vacío. Podría verlo crecer, complacerse con él, inclusive puede que algún día, engendrara con él.

.

Les hizo saber que Damian fue poseído pero que ahora estaba bien. Regresó a su casa, la Isla de los Asesinos, el único lugar que desde siempre consideró su hogar. Tras la muerte de su abuelo y su madre, él era el nuevo R'as al Ghul, La Cabeza del Demonio y no quería volver a verlos por todo el daño que le habían causado.

Nightwing se negó a creerlo pero Batman abandonó rápidamente la esperanza. Su hijo tomó una decisión, él iba a aceptarla y esperar el momento en que se enfrentaran.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _—Violette Moore—_**


End file.
